


Just Stay

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin doesn't know if it's enough anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay

Martin's hands shook, his throat was dry. It was the early evening and he was waiting for his best friend, his lover to open the door. He stared at the front door in front of him, and thought. The front door would seem to pale for Daniel's taste unless you knew him. Daniel was a quiet man. He had shown amazing loyalty to the club for which he played, the YNWA tattoo was just further evidence for this. Martin fiddled with his fingers nervously. He was here to hurt the Dane, and he knew that, but Daniel had to be told. Martin couldn't just ignore this unsettling feeling in his heart any longer.  
"Oh, hey, Martin. It's good to see you. Come in, I'll go and fetch him for you," Sofie, Daniel's wife, said with a smile. Martin awkwardly followed his lover's wife into the house and fiddled with the hem of his shirt as Sofie went further into the house. The Slovak could faintly hear the language that had become all too familiar to his ears. The Danish words, some of which Martin recognised, grew closer and Sofie appeared with Daniel behind her. Sofie excused herself, leaving the two central defenders.  
"You here for a movie?" Daniel asked casually.  
"I-I need to tell you something," Martin whispered. Daniel bit his lip, a habit of the Dane's that meant he was either nervous or excited. Martin didn't need telepathy to be able to tell that the Dane was afraid of what he would say.  
"Let's discuss this in the living room," Daniel said weakly," continuing to chew his bottom lip. Daniel led the slightly younger man into the living room and sat town, patting the seat beside him, silently asking the Slovak to sit next to him. Martin sat, but remained silent, trying to phrase his next sentence.  
"I-I," he began.  
"You're leaving, aren't you?"  
"Yes. No... maybe, I don't know," Martin sighed.  
"Do they want to sell you?" Daniel murmured, staring at his hands, which were sitting his lap.  
"They don't want me,"  
"Have they said this?" Daniel asked, feigning composure.  
"No, but..."  
"We want you here, okay? We need you. Fuck, I need you, Martin,"  
"I don't feel needed,"  
"Then... then we'll go out, and I'll show you how much you're needed,"  
"I-I know you want me to stay," Martin whispered, "but what if that's not enough anymore?"  
Daniel looked up at Martin with tears in his eyes and reached a shaking hand out to grasp, to cling onto the slightly taller man's right hand. Martin felt like someone had stabbed him through the heart.  
"Please, Martin. Please, just stay," Daniel whispered, the tears falling freely now.  
"I-I'll try," Martin murmured, cupping Daniel's cheek and kissing him gently. He would think about leaving later, but right now, right now, he had to kiss Daniel's tears away.


End file.
